marvel_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor
Thor (A.K.A "The Mighty Thor") is the Norse God of Thunder and one of the strongest members of the Avengers. He is the brother of Loki and Balder and one of three sons of the norse god Odin, as well as one of the princes of Asgard. Roleplayer:Mr.Secord 'Powers' *'Longevity:'Although not immortal, Thor is known to be long lived thanks to the Golden Apples of Idunn in order to sustain his long lifespan. *'Superhuman Strength:'Compared to other Asgardians, Thor is the strongest physically, however he can go into a state called the Warrior's Madness which will enhance his natural abilities ten fold, but he attacks both friend and foe. *'Invulnerability:'Thor,Like other Asgardians possess the ability to withstand heavy injuries and damage, however he is not completely invulnerable. He is also resistant to some magic as well. *'Accelerated Healing:'Like other Asgardians, Thor is known to regenerate lost and damaged tissue in not time flat. *'Superhuman Stamina:'Thor's stamina is so powerful, he can fight off the entire Frost Giant Army for 9 months without nourishment or rest. *'Immunity to Disease:'Thor, like other Asgardians are known to resist all Earthly diseases and ailments. *'Superhuman Speed:'On Asgard,Thor is known to move and even fly at supersonic speeds, however on Earth, he can move at the speed of light. *'Atmokinesis:'Is the power that allows Thor to manipulate the weather and atmosphere on Earth, however his hammer Mjolnir is known to concentrate this power. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflexes:'Thor's natural abilities consist of dodging enemy attacks and to have cutting edge reflexes. *'Flight:'With the Help of Mjolnir, Thor is capable of defying gravity and fly up to the speed of light on Earth and supersonic speeds on Asgard. *'Dimensional Transportation:'Thor is capable of transporting to and from other worlds and dimensions thanks to Mjolnir. *'Energy Absorption:'Mjolnir also allows Thor to absorb many different kinds of energies and can even use the absorbed energies against his foes. 'Abilities' *'Hand to Hand Combat:'Due to Thor being a warrior, he is excellent in the practices of non-armed combat against his enemies. *'Armed Combat:'Thor is not only gifted with Mjolnir, but he is also excellent with an axe, sword, war hammer and even a mace. 'Weapons and Equipment' "Who so ever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor"- Inscription on Mjolnir Mjolnir:'Along side the other weapons he uses, Thor's main weapon is the hammer named Mjolnir. It is known to give him the powers of flight, energy absorption, concentration of his atmokinetic powers, even the power to transport him to and from other dimensions. It is also known to deflect bullets and even energy weapons, Thor is also known to throw this hammer at his enemy and it will return to him when called. Mjolnir can be wielded by either Thor or any other person that it determines to be worthy enough to wield it's power. '''Belt of Strength:'Is the belt that Thor wears which doubles his strength and powers when in combat with his enemies. '''Allies *'The Avengers:'A group assembled by S.H.I.E.L.D in order to combat any unearthly attack or attacks made on people by powerful beings within the world. The Avengers consist of Captain America, Iron Man, The Incedible Hulk, Hawkeye and even Black Widow. Thor has been apart of the Avengers for a long time and he fights with his fellow comrades whenever they are assembled. *'Hercules:'The Greek Demi-God and son of Zeus, Hercules is as powerful as Thor and has proven it on many separate occassions. He is also a person who has allied himself with Thor to battle evil on many separate occassions as well. 'Enemies' *'Loki:'Is Thor's adopted brother and one of his most common of enemies. Loki is known to be the Norse God of Mischief, however his tricks are very destructive when it come to fighting Thor. *'Jormungandr:'Is the Midgard Serpent that is the most deadliest of Thor's enemies, capable of killing Thor with his deadly poison, however Mjolnir is known to kill Jormungandr at the battle of Ragnarrok. *'Laufey:'Is the King of Jotunnheim and former enemy of Asgard, however Thor's father Odin has been at peace with Laufey and the Jotunn. 'Gallery' The God of Thunder.png|Thor Category:Avengers Category:Asgardians Category:Gods Category:Heroes